Many electronic devices, such as the iPad®, contain a loudspeaker, hereinafter “speaker”, in the side of its case for providing the user with audio associated, with information displayed to the viewer by the electronic device. Although sound reflectors of various types are known, no such sound reflector suitable for enhancing the sound from an electronic device speaker is known.
Table or book-sized video devices having an audio component, such as an iPad® and a Kindle®, employ a magnet in conjunction with their speakers. Magnets attract magnetic metals like iron, nickel and cobalt, and are used in computers for various purposes including hard drives, RAM and BIOS ROM. Exterior magnets adversely affect computers, but modern computers are well protected against most magnetism.
A preliminary patentability or novelty search has revealed the following potentially material prior art documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,469,254; 6,237,714; 6,571,907; 7,778,431; D545,812 and D552,085.